


Operating Room

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Non-Mass Au, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: "I'm so excited to raise her with you, Anata."Their gaze fell on the baby in their arms."Me too, Sakura. I'm glad I get to do this with you."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Operating Room

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all need more grampa Fugaku and granma Mikoto exposure T.T

"You're nervous."

"No! I..." Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, letting his face fall on his hands. And then he sighed. "Yes. Yes, I am. Is that a normal thing or—?"

“I felt the same way when you were born.” His father smirked with his hand suddenly resting on his shoulder. It didn’t fail to astonish Sasuke, who then sat up in surprise.

“Y-you did?” His mouth agape when Fugaku nodded with a smile. “I...I thought you and kaa-san...you both didn’t expect me.”

“Sasuke, whether we expected you or not. You’re our child, of course, we looked forward to seeing you for the first time.”

The youngest Uchiha found himself forming a small smile in front of his stoic dad. He didn’t even expect they would have such emotional talk in front of the doors of an operating room after years of awkward encounters and simple conversations. However, Sasuke’s heart warmed like never before. For if there’s anyone who could understand everything that’s going in his head right now, it would be his father. No one else.

“Tou-san.”

“Hn?”

“When nii-san and I were born, did you ever feel afraid that you would fail as a father?”

Fugaku’s hand returned to his lap as he looked down. “I already failed, haven’t I, Sasuke? When you become a father, you give your best and do everything that needs to be done for the sake of your family. Everything, really. But sometimes, at the expense of your intimacy with them. I’m not going to give you advice, Sasuke, but all I want is for you to not repeat my mistakes. Shower Sakura and Sarada with love in every way you could. That’s what they deserve. And...that’s what you deserved from me too.”

Swallowing hard, Sasuke looked away. He didn’t exactly harbor bitterness towards his father, but all his life he has sought for his attention, yet now, he understood where he was coming from, allowing him to learn from both words and experiences despite the fact that Fugaku didn’t really intend to give him any advice. He then said, “Tou-san, thank you.”

Fugaku showed a rare smile, with his eyes closed and wrinkles appearing around them. “I’ve always been proud of you, Sasuke.”

* * *

“Oh! You’re awake! Careful, dear.”

“T-thank you, Kaa-san.”

Mikoto smiled while assisting Sakura in sitting up on the bed. “You and Sarada-chan have slept for a long time, huh?” She chuckled.

Sakura gave a tired smile in response before fixing the blanket on her lap. A tinge of pain was still present on the lower part of her body. However, the sight of her newborn made her forget all the aches she had felt since last night. Her eyes glistened with tears when Mikoto carried her daughter and gently passed the baby in her arms. She mumbled, “She’s really so beautiful.”

“You’re right. I honestly couldn’t believe we now have a half-Sasuke and half-Sakura in the family. You did well last night, Saku-chan.”

A tear escaped from the new mother’s eye as she glanced at her mother-in-law. “Thank you. Thank you, Kaa-san. I...I don’t mind having to go through the same amount of inexplicable pain again if it meant getting to see our baby.”

Mikoto giggled. “Well, isn’t it too early for another one now?”

“T-that’s not what I–!”

The sound of Mikoto’s laughter reverberated in the room. “I’m just kidding, dear. Besides, I don’t really mind if you and Sasu-chan would give me more grandchildren.”

The blush that appeared on Sakura’s face was almost as red as the blanket wrapped around Sarada’s tiny body. She then looked down and smiled, hand touching the tip of her baby’s button nose. “I’ve never felt this happy, Kaa-san. Ever. Is this really what it feels like to be a mother?”

Sitting on a stool beside the hospital bed, Mikoto replied, “Yes. Nothing compares to the joy of being a mother, Saku-chan. You’re seeing and holding the proof of the love between you and your husband – someone that you both created and then delivered out of love. Nothing beats that fact.”

Sakura teared up once more while her hand reached for Sarada’s tiny ones. When the baby responded by wrapping her hand around her mother’s finger, Sakura couldn’t help but wear a big grin.

“I believe Sarada-chan will grow in an environment filled with tenderness because of you and my son. As early as now, you already make me proud, Sakura.” Mikoto’s gentle smile made her cry more. The older woman chuckled. “Alright, let’s wipe your tears now, shall we? So you could start breastfeeding Sarada-chan.”

Sakura couldn’t remove the smile on her face when Mikoto wiped her tears with a tissue. There was a time when the Uchiha clan was a bit hostile with her because their Sasuke wanted to marry someone who wasn’t a part of the clan. Yet Mikoto has always been sweet and caring with her as if she always knew that Sasuke would end up with her.

Thinking of her husband, she asked, “Where’s Sasuke-kun, Kaa-san?”

“Oh. He just picked up some clothes from your house. He’ll be back in a little while.”

And then they both heard a knock. 

"Speaking of the angel." Mikoto chortled at her own joke. "You're just in time, Sasu-chan. You have to help your wife in breastfeeding your daughter."

At his mother's words, Sasuke suddenly dropped the bag he was holding, his cheeks suddenly becoming tinted with pink. "W-what? But I don't have any idea how to—"

"Just come here, Sasuke-chan. I'll assist you. No need to be shy to your own wife."

Sakura's sudden cackle made him feel at ease like a cold water on a hot day. Their eyes met, and then they both remembered the night before. When they saw Sarada for the first time, Sasuke wasn't able to restrain himself from grabbing his wife's face and then kissing her fervently, showing his gratitude beyond words. They smiled at each other as Sasuke walked towards the bed.

"Hi," he muttered before kissing Sakura's temple.

Sakura breathed out a "Hi" in response, causing Mikoto to clear her throat in amusement.

"I'll leave you in a while, lovebirds. But for now, let me assist you both on your first major job as parents." So that's what she did, guiding Sakura and Sasuke in positioning the baby in their arms as Sakura fed Sarada.

After a few moments, Mikoto took a step back and smiled at her son's little family. Her heart warmed. She didn't expect to see such joy Sasuke's face. But like what they say, there's joy in knowing that you're with the right person. Mikoto could attest that the statement fits with the Sasuke and Sakura so well.

And so she left the hospital feeling more at ease and content than ever before, knowing that both her sons were loved by amazing women like Izumi and Sakura.

The moment that Mikoto left, Sasuke realized that Sakura has been staring at him and not at the baby. He smirked only to receive a pout afterward.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Hn. What are you staring at?"

"S-shannaro."

Sasuke chuckled at the blush on his wife's cheeks. And so he planted a kiss on her cheek, then on her forehead, on her nose, and lastly, on her lips.

Sakura kissed him back with as much passion. But they immediately pulled away knowing that there was a baby in between them.

"So what were you staring at earlier?"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura moved her hand to position Sarada properly against her breast. "Persistent."

Sasuke smirked once more, taking Sakura's breath away.

"Could you please stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"That!"

"Tch. Hormones."

"Hey!"

"The baby, Sakura. We're holding our baby." Sasuke smirked in victory when Sakura ended up pouting.

And then she said, "I'm so happy we now have someone who is half you and me, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled at this. "Hn."

"It's cute that she has your eyes and your hair."

"And the rest of her face is yours."

"Right." Sakura chuckled. "I'm so excited to raise her with you, Anata."

Their gaze fell on the baby in their arms.

"Me too, Sakura. I'm glad I get to do this with you."


End file.
